Fun time in the drama room
by Konagiri
Summary: Akihisa and Hideyoshi play a gamein the drama room. How will things turn out? Warning: Yaoi content


"Hideyoshi! Come back!" Akihisa yelled loudly chasing Hideyoshi playfull laughing. He ran through the hallways breathing heavily. They started playing like this frequently after Hideyoshi confessed his love for him.

"No! You'll have to catch me if you want me!" Hideyoshi yelled back laughing. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt and threw it back to Akihisa. Akihisa caught it and turned scarlet as Hideyoshi's scent hit his nose. He put the shirt to his nose smelling it more as his whole body twitched in excitement. Akihisa regained his senses and started his chase over again, eager to catch Hideyoshi for his "reward."

Akihisa looked around after losing him and pouted. He had lost his new lover and his prize. He shook his head not wanting to admit defeat as he and ran to the place Hideyoshi gets most of his ideas and outfits for their games, the drama room.

Akihisa opened the door quietly looking to see if it was empty before stepping in. "Hideyoshi? Are you in here?" Akihisa walked around whispering his name softly making sure only he could hear and not to drw any attention to himself.

"Welcome darling, did you enjoy your chase?" Hideyoshi laid in a chair dressed in a yukata that accented his curves, letting it hang off his body showing his feminine chest.

Akihisa blushed furiously looking at Hideyoshi. "H-Hideyoshi! W-what are you!?" He silently yelled at him not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He used to hands to hide his growing erection as he wited for his answer.

Hideyoshi smirked spreading his legs a little showing the inner parts of his slender thighs.'Hmm? Is everything OK Akihisa? I'm just waiting on you...lover," he sulkily whispered getting up and walked with a sway in his hips as he approached Akihisa.

Akihisa gulped as Hideyoshi pressed his petit body against his own. Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around his neck and licked at his lips softly before whispering in his ear, "You won, would you like your prize now?"

Hideyoshi moved Akihisa's hand and began to stroke his lower area. Akihisa moaned lowly as he was jerked through his pants. Hideyoshi smiled loving his reaction and licked his lips again wanting the same treatment.

Akihisa licked his tongue wrapping his arms around his small waist moving in his hand. Hideyoshi unzipped Akihisa's pants releasing his hardened member. "Wow Akihisa, you're harder than our first time. Was my shirts scent that intoxicating?" Hideyoshi smiled rubbing his finger against the slit. Akihisa moaned sweetly his blush spreading across his face as he turned his head.

"W-welll it's because it's you Hideyoshi..." Akihisa said as his seed seeped out onto Hideyoshi's finger. Hideyoshi licked it off and tilted his head not understanding Akihisa's words.

Hideyoshi dropped to his knees and licked the shaft. Akihisa grunted lowly releasing more of his seed. Hideyoshi lucked up the cum and peeled back the foreskin showing all of his erection. Akihisa looked down at him biting his lip in anticipation.

Hideyoshi traced his tongue down the underside of his length rubbing his fingers across the head. Akihisa threw his head back letting out a low growl as Hideyoshi licked back up before taking the head in his mouth.

Hideyoshi coiled his tongue around Akihisa's member moving his head slowly taking in his length more and more. Akihisa bit his lip running his hands through his hair, pushing himself deeper into his mouth.

"Mmmm..." Akihisa only moaned as Hideyoshi quickened his movements toying with his sack. Hideyoshi took him in his mouth fully. He moaned on his erection sending slight vibrations throughout his body.

Akihisa's body convulsed as more of his seed flowed into Hideyoshi's mouth. Hideyoshi traced his tongue, marking up and down Akihisa's length bobbing his head with slow movements. He looked at Akihisa seductively taking his pole out and showing it back in leaving a bridge of saliva between his tongue and his cock.

Akihisa grunted feeling his knees give out as Hideyoshi started to deepthroat his length. Hideyoshi bobbed quicker starting to play with his own swelling erection under his yukata.

Sweat trickled down Akihisa's face as his breathing became stifled. Hideyoshi moaned playing with himself making loud slurping noises as he rotated his neck skillfully. He knew pleasuring Akihisa was something he could do with ease, since he practiced new things every encounter they had.

Akihisa's cum rushed throughout his pole as it started to swell in hieyoshi's mouth. "H-Hideyoshi! I love you!" Akihisa came strongly in Hideyoshi's mouth without warning. Hideyoshi's eyes widened in suprised, one because of him cumming without telling, two because of his sudden outburst.

Hideyoshi gulped down what he could before coughing letting some spill into hi s hand. "What the hell Akihisa!? If you're going to cum tell me! If you're going to confess your love do that! Don't be such an idiot! I coulda died!" Hideyoshi wasted no time catching his breath voicing his displeasure with a blush, cum all around his lips.

"S-sorry Hideyoshi, you were just too cute I couldn't control myself," Akihisa laughed it off. His shirt now drenched in sweat he fell to his knees catching his breath.

"Uuu... I love you too you big idiot," Hideyoshi's cheeks flamed at being called "cute." He drunk the last little bit of cum that spilled out, not wanting to let it go to waste.

Akihisa blushed at how hungrily he drank his cum and noticed his tiny cock twitching under his yukata. "Hideyoshi...you want it?" Akihisa grinned seeing his opportunity to get revenge in his sudden blowjob.

Hideyoshi blushed looking away, "D-don't be ridiculous," he got up turning away. Akihisa got up and hugged Hideyoshi from behind gripping his small erection. Compared to his own, Hideyoshi's was tiny.

"Hmm? So you don't want me to do this," Akihisa stated to fondle his lenght rubbing a finger against his hole. Hideyoshi's hole twitched wanting to be filled.

Hideyoshi moaned leaning into his touch grinding his hips against his waist, trying to get a rise out of him. "Akihisaaaaa, please don't tease meeeeeeeee," Hideyoshi whined as he was toyed with around his bitch hole.

Akihisa only grinned pushing his finger against his asshole entering slowly. Hideyoshi threw his head back biting onto his index finger cutely. Akihisa liked aggressive Hideyoshi, but he adored submissive Hideyoshi.

Akihisa licked his neck sending shivers down Hideyoshi's back. Hideyoshi let out a light pant as he was licked halting his movements.

AKihisa decided to stop teasing and slid his middle finger into Hideyoshi's warmth. Hideyoshi gasped clinging onto Akihisa's neck losing his breath at being entered. Akihisa stirred his fingers around exploring his hole.

Hideyoshi panted softly, his cock started to jump in Akihisa's hand. Akihsa stroked him quickly penetrating his arse with his finger.

Hideyoshi pulled onto Akihisa's neck kissing him deeply winding against his finger. Akihisa added his index finger spreading them in his warmth. He rubbed Hideyoshi's tip collecting some of his cum as it spilled into his hand.

Hideyoshi moaned in his mouth winding against his fingers. His nipples became erect as he melted under his grip. Akihisa swirled his tongue around Hideyoshi's making small trails of saliva between their tongues. Hideyoshi contracted his ass as he came all over the floor and in Akihisa's hand.

Hideyoshi's body collapsed in a bent over position in the chair, his cum leaking out of his twitching cock. Akihsa blushed becoming erect ahain at seeing Hideyoshi's lower are protruding out of his yukata.

Hideyoshi stayed in this position catching his breath, his asshole gaping open. "Akihisa... Ican't take it anymore... Please," Hideyoshi spreaded his arse clearly showing his hole, "I'm begging you, please jam your throbbing cock in my twitching hole and rip apart my insides."

Akihisa blushed unable to take Hideyoshi's cutness anymore. He grabbed onto his slender waist and thrusted himself deep inside his warmth. Hideyoshimoned in pained pleasure, his eyes widening ayt being entered so suddenly.

Akihisa started to pound his tight hole grunting. The heat from his insides made his mind melt as he lost control.

Hideyoshi lolled his tongue out moaning loudly, "Akihisaaaa! Your cock is making me go insaaaaaaane!" Hideyoshi gripped the sides of the chair slamming his bottom against Akihisa. Slapping sounds and moans filled the drama room.

Akihisa grit his teeth drilling Hideyoshi's insides, tearing them apart. Hideyoshi's erection twitched as his face turned into a pleasured one. "Akihisaaaaaa, I'm going to cuuuuuuum! Hideyoshi's scram echoed throughout the drama room as his cum built up.

"Me too...I'm going to cum too," Akihisa panted heavily, both their bodies drenched in sweat as he continued to pulverize his tight hole. Hideyoshi's hole contracted as he released his seed onto the floor again. Akihisa grunted loudly shooting his cum deep inside Hideyoshi giving him a cum enema.

The heat from the cum made Hideyoshi's mind go blank and cum more as both of them went limp. They panted heavily unable to speak kissing each other deeply embracing one another. They speechlessly expressed their love for each other basking in each others warmth..

~fin


End file.
